


Can Kryptonians Drink Baby Formula?

by Murderherforchristmas



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i haven't written in such a long time, idk if ill continue this, possible oneshot, pre SuperCat - Freeform, supertrashco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderherforchristmas/pseuds/Murderherforchristmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kara arrived on time, but Kal didn't. Now there's a 20 year old kryptonian taking care of an infant. </p><p>Cat Grant just wants to buy formula for Carter but she can't really reach the top shelf so she decides to ask the blonde with a squirming baby who has been staring at the shelf if she can reach it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kara found herself looking at countless baby formulas, while Kal El squirmed in her arms. This seemed to be an impossible task. She didn't even know how old he was, maybe he had aged in the pod, or if his little kryptonian stomach would accept the liquid. Nonetheless, Kara stood in front of the shelf for at least twenty minutes when a voice spoke up behind her, 

"Do you know how old he is?"

Startled more by the fact a human had snuck up on her than the actual noise itself, she turned around and met piercing hazel eyes and she stammered out, "W-what?"

The other blonde rolled her eyes before answering,"Your baby, you can't just give him any formula, he looks like he's 6 months old."

Kara nodded, Kal did have similar characteristics to a six month old baby. She turned to the section of the shelves that were labeled "Six Months" and grumbled lowly. She then caught the shorter woman looking at her and decided to ask, she did seem to know a lot about babies. 

"Hey uh, do you know whi-" Kara was interrupted by the older woman, "Which formula is best? Yes," She grabbed a blue can and gave it to her. 

The kryptonian took it in her hand carefully and said," Thank you so much...?"

"Cat, Cat Grant and now if you could please hand me that yellow can on the top shelf I could leave"

Kara looked up, spotted the can and stretched up a bit in order to grab it, in the proccess her shirt rode up and Cat had a great view of her abs. Her gazing was cut short by her speaking,

"Here you go Cat, thanks for the help, Rao knows I need it"

Now it was the older woman's turn to thank her. Kara readjusted her grip on her cousin and said," My name's Kara by the way."

"Well Kiera, it seems like you don't know much about infants do you?" 

Sheepishly, Kara answered, deciding not to correct her,"Yeah, he's my cousin, I'm taking care of him"

"I wouldn't be a good person if I left a defenseless child in the hands of a clueless girl such as yourself, so please if you have any questions, call me."

She strode off, her hips moving with a bit more sway than she wanted, feeling blue eyes staring at her.


	2. Sleepless Nights

Kara woke up when a sharp cry pierced the apartment. In record timing she found herself in front of Kal's small crib and picked him up. Rocking him slightly she wondered what he needed now, her nose detected no horrible smells. Those which she decided were the worst part of her enhanced senses when taking care of a child. Maybe he was hungry, she walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the bag which held the brand new formula can. Flipping it over three things fell out. One being the can, obviously, the receipt and lastly a piece of paper with a phone number scribbled on it and a name. 

Cat Grant. 

Kara shoved the paper into her pj's pockets and proceeded to mix the formula with some water. Briefly pondering if she could heat it up with laser vision she opted against it and put it in the microwave. 

She bounced Kal on her knee while she waited for the beeping of the microwave. He kept on shrieking and crying that it was almost impossible to hear when the microwave announced it was done. 

Grabbing the bottle, she decided to test how hot it was, so she put a bit on her hand. Seeing as it didn't feel hot at all she decided to feed it Kal, who once the bottle was in his mouth let out a pained cry. 

Freaking out, Kara threw the bottle across the room, rendering it into pieces. How could she have forgotten that she couldn't tell the difference between temperature. Kal's sobbing becoming too loud for her sensitive ears, she grabbed the kitchen phone and dialed the number written in the paper that burned in her pocket. 

A sleep filled voice answered the phone, 

"Hello?"

"Cat I need help."

"Text me your address I'll be there in 10."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shortness of it, next time it'll be longer and yes there will be a next time, due to positive comments I decided to follow this one up 


End file.
